1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing etched designs on glass or like surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device and a method employing sand erosion for production of etched designs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The etching of designs on glass or the like is normally carried out by chemical processes involving the use of strong acids to eat away or erode the surface glass material in the desired design. Such methods are very effective but they involve the use of corrosive acids and other materials which are difficult to handle safely.